Alone Together
by Nightfan
Summary: Two dimensions, each with a different discrimination. What would happen if two people from these dimensions meet? Kurt+Original, Rogue+ Pietro...Now with Remy goodness, in chapter 3!!!
1. Default Chapter

Only way to describe this is… weirdfic. Not a sillyfic, not a seriousfic, but a nicely angsty weirdfic. Have I butchered enough dictionary words for one intro?

Disclaimer: OK, Frances belongs to me. Everyone else belongs to marvel comics, and the infallible Stan Lee. 

Alone Together

11:00 PM, our dimension.

The night enveloped her like a second skin, and she was grateful for the small protection that it gave to her. A cool night breeze softly brushed her superficially with its fingertips, causing the hairs at the nape of her slender neck to rise, hoping in vain to try and recapture some of the valuable heat that had been lost. 

            Flopping down on top of the stones and twigs that littered the lake shore, she futilely tugged at her black t-shirt, hoping to cover up some of the bare midriff which had been exposed through the executing of her action. A notepad was pulled from the pocket of her floppy cargo pants, and a pen was tweaked into existence from behind an ear. 

She wrote.

Moonlight glanced off of the water, while the water itself burbled happily at her toes, like a newborn child. Here, she was herself. Away from the stress and strain of life, she could be herself. No one judged   here, there was just the moon on the water, wind in the pine trees, and the luscious scent of balsam in the air. Here, it was girl and nature, nothing and no-one else. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

11:00 PM, dimension of mutant discrimination:

            Kurt Wagner crouched on his balcony, melancholy overwhelming him. He watched the water lapping at the shore, happy and free as a newborn child. Oh, to be like the water. 

            With a rush of imploding air, he disappeared from the balcony, and reappeared a quarter mile out to sea. His clothes weighed him down, so he stripped down to his boxers, and watched his humanity float to the ocean floor. Yellow eyes shone with tears that needed to be shed, that had needed to be shed from the moment that the first person had pointed at him, and yelled, 'demon.' Those were tears that would not fall today, or tomorrow. Perchance the demon one day would let those tears of pain fall from his body, shedding it as a butterfly would shed that cocoon which had held it for those many days in solitude. Perchance one day, the demon would learn of love's touch, of joy, and of acceptance.  

One day. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This was a prologue, which by nature is short, and hopefully sweet. Please review and tell me whether or not I should tear up these words and scatter them to the four winds. Or not. 


	2. Worlds apart

Hi. I'm back with the story. School's catching up with me… I'll try to post a chapter AT LEAST once a week, if not more, but don't get out the guns if this is impossible. 

A huge thank you to all of you who were kind enough to review. I really do appreciate it. I am going to refer to the two dimensions *for now* as dimension x, and dimension f. (X for the x men, that's their dimension. It won't matter later on, so let's just hope that it's clear now. I think it is…

Disclaimer:

I don't own them. If I did, I could buy an extension pack to go with my Sims. But, I don't and I can't. So there. *sticks out tongue at Stan Lee who watches sneering.*

Chapter 2

Dimension x

Kurt was dripping water all over the carpet of his room, oblivious to everything except for his stomach.  He'd been alone an awful lot recently, not needing to care about anything but eating… that is, ever since the flatscans had taken over the lives of all of his 'friends.' Flatscans. Ha. And THEY complain of racism? Ridiculous. Absolutely and completely ridiculous. 

            The rest of the mansion had already left, it seemed. Ah, so they didn't want to stick around to see his face this early on a Saturday, ja? Of course, that must have been it. Kitty was doubtless out with some weird human guy who had no clue that the girl he was dating was a freak, and Pietro and Rogue were absolutely inseparable. Yes, he had THOUGHT that he and Amanda had something going for a while, but he guessed she had gone off with some 'normal guy.' He had been a fool to think that they possibly could have had a future.  Even she who he had thought was different was shallow. If they couldn't get past the way that he looked on the outside, that's what they were, right? Shallow? It wasn't because the demon was taking over… was becoming a part of him, right? Now he's becoming paranoid… 

Kurt's tail lashed back and forth, angry as the wind which howled its wrath outside. He enjoyed the cool feeling that the air on his wet fur gave him, until the water started to evaporate, taking with it his bodily heat. 

            He gave the window a hard shove, making it slam shut with a terrible, ear-splitting noise. A ridge of fur rose along his back in irritation, while his glowing eyes winced slightly at the interruption of thought. 

            His stomach growled audibly once more, and so, with a *bamf* he went down to the kitchen to fix up some soul food. Or maybe just some devil's food cake. Demon's choice…

Dimension f:

            Her hair blew free in the wind, its glorious darkness washing over her sleeping form in fine waves. Her eyelids were shut, now, but soon, the green would blaze from behind the lids like a fire of some sorcerous nature. Her mind was loosely tied to nothing, and to everything. To being. To life. 

            "Mmmf…"

The shadows played on her body as she rolled over, a loud crack from a twig causing her eyes to jerk open unceremoniously. 

            "Wot…"

Voice still thick with sleep, and eyes rendered useless by her sudden introduction to the sun, she stretched like a cat, arching her back against the sky. A series of cracks and pops came from her bones, until her body had been moved in every strange way imaginable, and she sat pensive and cross legged leaning against a tree.  She should really go pick up some food from somewhere, maybe find a shower. There were at least a couple hundred more miles to walk before it was possible for her to feel truly safe. If that was possible at all, now… 

Using a hand to lever herself from the ground, she stood up, and started cautiously on the short walk which led to the small, secluded town of Bayville. 

"Hey, Frankie. How've ya been? I didn't see you last week."

"I've been OK Pi. You?"

"Same old."

            The now called, 'Frankie' smiled gently at the tall, silver-haired boy. He looked out for her like _no-one else ever had. Hell, no-one else __ever had. Heh… if she wasn't such a loner… they might just…_

Crack. Mental slaps can hurt too. 

What was she thinking… she couldn't BE with anyone… any second he could catch up, and then what would there be? An urn, and two broken hearts.

And that, she thought, never did ANYONE any good. 

A card shuffling Cajun took a chair from her table, and straddled it backwards. He stared intently at her, while she stared equally so into his red-on-black eyes. She wondered how anyone could have the stomach for cigars at seven AM. 

            "You be Stephen's girl, non?"

            "Yes… I mean no… that is… wait, HIS girl? I'm MY girl… I don't answer to anybody."

Frankie stood up straight and tall, her seemingly fragile frame matching itself against his MUCH larger, more experienced one.

            "Whoa, petit. Remy don' want a fight. Remy come to warn you. He don't like Stephen much," As an afterthought, he added, "Stephen cheats at cards." 

Frankie allowed herself a smirk. 

            "That he does. And a lot of other things."

Frankie had just opened her mouth to ask 'Remy' exactly what he was supposed to be warning her about, who was his boss, and then, maybe fit in a little *tiny* flirt… when several men in crimson on black uniforms burst into the restaurant. Squinting, Frankie could just make out the tiny gold capitals on their chests, the three letters, F.O.M. 

 The three men made their way over to a table way in the back of the small café, and loomed over a man who was sitting by himself at a table. He looked at them, more terrified than he had ever been in his life as they menacingly drew the guns from their holsters. 

            "So, human. Are you ready to confess your sins against the Lord High Emperor Xavier?"

            "W-w-w-what… did… I do?"

They sneered at him contemptuously.

 "You were born".

Frankie REALLY did not care for 3:1 odds.

Neither did Remy.

Just as Frankie was tensed and ready to go, she heard cards whistling past on either side of her face, to blow up the guns on impact.

            "Now THAT'S a cool power."

            "Thanks, chére."

Okee, peoples. That's it for now. Isn't Frankie mysterious? Hehe… please review, and tell me just how much you hate/love/think this story should be deleted. Special hugs for you who *do* review. 

I love the elf!!

Carpe dium!

~Nightfan 


	3. Induced safety

Dimension F:

The slick Cajun and the dark-haired beauty sat for a noticeable length of time in silence, before she suddenly spoke, her voice loaded with stress.

            "What did you come to warn me about?"

The one called Remy stared at her wordlessly, his red eyes boring into her, searching her soul. She felt naked in front of him… although that must have been hard in the stuffy café. 

            "You ain't a mutant are you, chére." It was a statement, a fact. She met his eyes without shame, red blazing against green like decorations on a holiday… she had once known which one. 

            "No." Mouth set in a permanent frown, she tried to observe any reaction from him, a flicker of the eyes, a slight spasm of the mouth, but he held a stiff poker face. The Cajuns were good at that. 

            "Remy t'ink it's repulsive de way dat mutants treat humans." 

            "REALLY." Her voice dripped with irony, and sarcasm like honey from a spoon.

            "Stephen's looking for you."

            "Sorry for the lack of word diversity, but again, I must say, REALLY."

            "He's gonna kill you."

"I know."

Her head drooped like that of a whipped dog, eyes now downcast, shining wetly with tears. She would not shed them. Never. Tears were a sign of weakness… and she was not weak, by any stretch of the imagination. Not weak… not weak… not weak…

He could sense her mental instability at this point, and backed off of the subject. Not a moment to soon, either.

            "What are you going to do if FOM finds you?"

            "They won't."

            "Chére… they KNOW about every human ever born…"

            "I'm invisible."

            "Quoi?"

            "Me, and a couple of others hacked the computers thanks to a mutant friend, and deleted our files. Technically, none of us exist." 

He smiled evilly.

            "So… if you, say, wanted to steal something, they haven't got any ID on you?"

            "Nope. I'm a pickpocket waiting to happen, eh?"

Once again, he just smiled. 

Dimension x

Kurt Wagner crouched alone on the kitchen counter in a position that only he could manage to be in.  Doubtless, if anyone else even tried it, there would be a number of people on painkillers the next morning. 

 Kurt's tail was coiled around a can of chocolate icing, and every so often, he would dip into it with a spoon, and suck on that spoon until all of the chocolate had been completely internalized. 

He was in much higher spirits than he had been earlier that day, possibly because of the sugar hype, possibly because he was wearing his image inducer. Even around the mansion, he felt a need to wear his image inducer; it made him feel safer than he ever had in his life. It was a disguise from the world, and he loved the way it felt for people to think of him as normal. He was HUMAN with that watch on… he wasn't a blue furred freak, or even a fuzzy elf. He was as it was meant to be… 

Plz review. I PROMISE the next chapter will be longer, I just couldn't fit anything else in, or there wouldn't be a next chapter, it would be a skip ahead. Plus, I'm sleepy. ***Yawn***

**RRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
